Total Eclipse of the Heart
by GrimliFiendish
Summary: This is kind of an AU/Re-write of Never Letting Go better synopsis later Warning: it is a rough draft and will probably become rated-M later on Characters: Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields, Hanna Marin, Jason DiLaurentis, Alex Santiago, Maya St. Germaine, Caleb Rivers, Ezra Fitz Pairings: Jason/Aria, Hanna/Caleb, Emily/Maya, Spencer/Alex S., Ezra/Aria
1. Chapter 1

Total Eclipse of the Heart (Revised some)

 _Synopsis_ : This is kind of an AU/Re-write of Never Letting Go

better synopsis later

 _Warning_ : it is a rough draft and will probably become rated-M later on

 _Characters_ : Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields, Hanna Marin, Jason DiLaurentis, Alex Santiago, Maya St. Germaine, Caleb Rivers, Ezra Fitz

Pairings: Ezra/Aria, Jason/Aria, Hanna/Caleb, Emily/Maya, Emily/Samara, Spencer/Alex S.

Dedicated to ILoveJaria27 thank you for the plot suggestion and the title

 _Disclaimer_ : I don't own any part of the Pretty Little Liars TV or Book series. This is for entertainment purposes only.

~~~Chapter 1~~~

Aria and the girls were in Emily's bedroom busy folding programs for the fashion show, her fingers were already growing stiff when she heard the beep alerting her of a new text. She read it quickly and her heart began racing. It wasn't from Ezra as she had suspected, even though she told the girls it was from him. It was from Jason, she had been thinking about him since Ian's funeral, longer than that if she were being perfectly honest. He had looked so alone and lost and she had wanted to take him in her arms and never let him go. But, she had been afraid to follow her baser instincts knowing that Spencer and Hanna were still in the cemetery as was Ezra, who had been talking to her parents about something that wasn't their relationship.

Aria told the girls that Ezra wanted to talk to her for a minute and went outside. Jason was waiting for her, parked a couple housed down from Emily's and she ran to his car as soon as she seen him and got in. "Hey," she said, "What's up?"

Jason looked down at the steering wheel for a minute before taking a deep breath and began "I said some things the other day that I probably shouldn't have."

"I thought you felt better now knowing that Ian..."

"I do, but what I said could be misconstrued if it got out." he told her his posture stiff as if he were nervous.

"Don't worry Jason, I won't tell anyone, beside after the way you handled things with Mike, I kind of owe you."

He nodded, but told her she didn't owe him anything, he was just glad he could help. The truth was he kind of understood Mike. He understood feeling lost and acting out in an unhealthy way, he just acted out in a different way.

Aria looked at Jason than down at her hands, she didn't want to leave Jason being with him gave her a sense of excitement that she should not be feeling. She knew she should be inside helping Spencer, Emily and Hanna fold the programs for the fashion show that she didn't really want to do. After Mona's comment about her short legs she felt kind of self-conscious and more dissatisfied about doing the show.

"I guess I should probably get back in there and help finish folding the programs." she didn't realize it, but the regret was noticeable in the tone of her voice.

"Ah, the fashion show. One last speech before Mom resigns from the board." Jason said his sexy lips that Aria couldn't help but steal glancing at stretching into a small smile as he focused on his dashboard to keep from staring at Aria.

Aria looked up from his lips a surprised look in her eyes, "I thought Jessica DiLaurentis was the board."

"Nah." Jason said forcing himself to meet Aria's eyes, "It was more Alison's thing, she loved that fashion show." Aria nodded remembering how excited Alison would get every year, this was the first time any of them had ever been asked to walk on the runway and thanks to Emily and a sense of obligation they had agreed, or rather Emily had agreed for all of them. "Are you doing it?" he asked a little surprised as he had never known Aria to be involved in it before.

Aria sighed looking out the passenger window, "Yeah, I didn't really want to, but your mom wants to do a tribute to Alison and asked if we would do it." She said with a shrug. "Oh, I was wondering if you would mind going through some photos of Alison with me tomorrow?" She had already told the girls she would do it and had told them she would ask Jason to help. Spencer was hoping it would lead to evidence that Jason had murdered Alison, since she was sure he was guilty. Aria hoped it would help him remember something so he could quit torturing himself, as positive as Spencer was of his guilt, Aria was just as positive of his innocence. She would like to know who slipped that note to him that had him doubting himself.

"Sure, I'm sorry if my mom roped you into this."

"No, I wanted to do it." she assured him, but Jason gave her a disbelieving stare. "Ok Maybe not the fashion show part, especially after rehearsals today."

"What happened at the rehearsals?" he asked her with a curious glance

Aria found herself telling him what Mona said about her short legs, "Mona and I are the same height and as far as I can tell her legs are no longer than mine, but somehow I feel like I don't measure up." Jason looked at her with a raised brow and a smirk then she noticed what she had said and she also smiled, "Bad pun not intended."

He chuckled, and used the tired and corny line "I thought it was punny." for some reason that had Aria giggling like he had said something truly witty. He smiled at her his eyes glittering as her watched her. "If it makes you feel any better I think you got great legs." and out of nowhere he imagined those legs wrapped around his waist, he looked down at the topic of conversation and decided they were plenty long enough. His eyes widened slightly at the errant thought and he gulped nervously, looking sideways at her as if she could somehow see the image that had passed through his mind. All his concerns that he was attracted to one of his sister's best friends now confirmed beyond doubt.

Aria hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary because she had been looking at his lips again and wondering what it would feel like to kiss them and she replied, "Well if it makes you feel any better I want to do it with you." Aria realized what she had said and now it was her turn to give the sideways glances, she had made it sound like she had volunteered in order to spend time with him and do things that did not involve going through pictures of his murdered sister, one of her best friends, her cheeks reddened as she realized that was exactly why she had volunteered, sure she hoped it would help jog his memory, but it was also an excuse to spend time with him. Did she like Jason? "Umm, you know, to uh, go through pictures and stuff for the tribute, together. Because I thought if we are doing it with each other it would be special and great and, uh I mean, I wasn't roped into anything, nope no ropes were involved at all, I volunteered, you know because the pictorial tribute and stuff and..." Oh, my god, she thought, just shut up Aria, you're making an ass of yourself.

Jason's eyes widened at her words when she said them since he couldn't get the image of her legs wrapped around him out of his mind. As she continued to babble he was looked at her his head tilted and an eyebrow raised slightly. When Aria was younger he had realized she had a little crush on him and he had thought it was kind of cute. He had been a little embarrassed by the feeling she had been stirring up in him now because he had thought she had outgrown her childhood crush on him.

When he moved back to Rosewood a couple months earlier she seemed nervous around him, he thought it was because of how strung out he had been and how tended to lash out in anger that summer because of it. But, could he have been wrong was Aria as attracted to him as he was to her?

Jason cupped her chin in his hand and tuned her face toward him. Aria immediately shut up and leaned into him, their lips were almost touching when Aria's phone buzzed sending both of them jerking away from each other toward opposite sides of the car.

Aria looked down at the text from Spencer.

'You need to come up for air 😉 as much as I hate to interrupt fun time with Ezra we need to get these programs finished tonight.' - Spencer

"Who is it." Jason asked barely stopping himself from cursing the person's extremely poor timing.

"Um, it's uh Spencer, they want me to get back inside so we can get the programs folded." Aria answered and now thanks to Spencer's text she felt guilty over the boyfriend she had used as a cover then completely forgotten she had. "Um you want to meet in the quad tomorrow after school?" she asked, "To um go through the pictures."

"Sure," Jason said as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration, he turned looking at her with a brooding stare, before smiling and telling her he would see her tomorrow, Aria gave a jerky nod of her head and then got out of his car, she turned and waved, but Jason didn't pull off until he made sure she made it safely inside.

Notes: requirement asked for was set during the fashion show, with the pairings Jaria, Emaya, Haleb, if possible Sparco and finally that Veronica tells Spencer and Jason that they are siblings. Requirements met so far, set during fashion show, and Haleb are together. Hope my Haleb turns out ok since I never really shipped them. Let me know what you think.

XoXo

GrimLi


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Revises some)

Once Aria returned the girls all began teasing her. "What did Mr. Fitz want?" Emily asked. Aria's mind went blank momentarily, wondering why Emily was asking about Ezra, before remembering that she was supposed to have been with him. Her face erupted into a deep red color as she realized how easily she had once again forgotten her boyfriend. Instead of making her look guilty of almost kissing Jason, to her friends it added credence to Spencer's earlier accusation about coming up for air.

Hanna stated making kissing noises and giggling. Emily was laughing, but she was not quiet on board the Ezria train as Hanna and Spencer were. She found it wrong that a grown man in Ezra Fitz's position would have started a relationship with his high school student, but she was trying to be supportive for Aria.

Eventually they settled down folding the programs. The most annoying part was this was their second set. When they took the first set in it was to find that Mona had commandeered the show, since Spencer, who had been in charge, hadn't showed up in weeks because they had been kept busy by A. Aria would never say it out loud, but she and Hanna actually preferred the bolder program style Mona had made versus the more sedate, classic style Spencer had chosen. Mona's choice was fresh and energetic, while Spencer's were more country club set and mature. Aria was pissed that Mona had put the four of them in charge of folding the second set after she complained about Aria's short legs. However, Jason said they were perfect and that was all that mattered to her, Aria thought. She blushed as she thought about him, a secret smile curving her lips.

"Aria!" She jerked upright looking around and her eyes landed on Spencer who was looking at her with a frown. "I asked if you were going to call Jason and ask him to meet you." Aria was a little surprised, after the things Spencer had said about Jason she never expected Spencer to encourage her to call him and set up a date, but it was nice that she was coming around. " Aria! Geeze that must have been some kiss he laid on you." Aria start to protest angrily that they had not got around to the actual kissing because SHE had interrupted, and then reality crashed down on her when she realized Spencer was talking about Ezra not Jason and that she meant for Aria to call to set up a date with Jason to go through the pictures because Spencer thought they could somehow prove that Jason had killed Alison.

With a sigh, she took out her phone and dialed Jason's number. It only rang a couple times before he answered, "Couldn't stop thinking about me huh?" Aria could hear the teasing tone of voice and though to herself, if only he knew how true that was.

"Something like that," she said turning her back to her friends so they could not see her face, "I was wondering if you would be available to help me go through pictures of Ali tomorrow for a tribute to her at the fashion show on Saturday."

"Uh, Aria we already talked about this, remember?" now Aria could hear the confusion and worry in his voice. He probably thought she was losing her mind.

"Yes, I do, remember that."

"Ah, let me guess you have an audience, one that I am guessing includes Spencer and little miss type A wanted you to call and set up a time." He guessed chuckling.

"Yeah something like that." She said looking over her shoulder and sure enough Spencer was listening closely. Aria smiled and gave a thumbs up sign and mouthing to Spencer he was checking his calendar. Between working with at risk teens and classes he had started taking at Hollis to work as a drug counselor Jason was a pretty busy guy. Spencer nodded.

Jason laughed again. " You already know I'd clear my calendar for you Aria."

"Really?" She said pleasure at his words making her feel giddy.

"Mmm hmm. I guess I need to hang up soon so my biggest fan doesn't suspect anything." Aria fought to stifle the giggle that almost erupted, Spencer was smart, but Jason was no half-wit either despite all the things Alison had said about him over the years.

"Probably." she said feeling a bit of disappointment at the thought. "Tomorrow after school in the quad will be perfect. See you then." Jason chuckled again telling he would see her tomorrow, "Good night Jason." she really did not want to hang up with him.

"Sweet dreams Aria." Oh, she felt a tingle run down her spine, she had been having a lot of sweet dreams since Ian's funeral and, well maybe a few wet ones too, but either way they all featured a shirtless Jason DiLaurentis. Aria reluctantly hung up since she had an audience, otherwise she would have probably talked to him for hours.

"What was he saying, i didn't even know he could string more than two or three words together at a time." Spencer said insulting him and Aria felt her cheeks flush in anger.

"He's not stupid Spencer, he's just quiet." Aria said not even bothering to answer Spencer's question.

Spencer was about to ask Aria what crawled up her ass when her phone rang, but when she seen it was Alex she forgot her anger at Aria and answered his call. Thanks to A she had almost lost him because of that tennis school in Switzerland, it had taken a lot of fast talking on her part and convincing him that the application must have been sent accidentally. He had finally forgiven her and she promised she would never try to interfere like that again.

"Hey Spencer, you still busy folding the programs?" He asked

"Yes." Spencer bit her lip in frustration they were only about halfway done and between Aria sneaking off to make out with Ezra and then day dreaming about it, they had basically been down a man for a while now. Spencer knew she shouldn't be so hard on Aria, she could have been in the same situation with Wren if Melissa hadn't seen him kissing Spencer and her whole family basically disowning her until she met Alex. She wished she hadn't thought about Wren, every time she did she still felt a pang of regret, but she also missed him sometime.

"That's too bad I was wondering if you wanted to play a game of tennis, I was even going to spring for dinner. No worries maybe we can do it Saturday night after this Fashion show thing is over with." Alex had gone with them to help build the sets and had witnessed Mona's dictator behavior, "That Mona girl is definitely someone not to cross, she seems to have a massive Napoleon complex."

"Yeah, something like that." now Spencer was having to watch what she said as Mona was one of Hanna's best friends.

"Is Hanna there?" he asked.

""Yes."

"Got it. So, do you want to do something after the show."

"I would love that. You will be at the show, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it. Can't wait to see you strutting down the catwalk." Spencer and Alex talked for a few more minutes before, hanging up, her eyes taking on a slight dreamy quality as she thought of her boyfriend. Now it was Spencer's turn to be teased and this time all three girls were teasing since they all loved Alex and thought he was dreamy. Finally, she laughingly told them to leave her alone and get to work, "If we don't have these done tomorrow Mona might demand our heads on the block." she said only half teasing.

While they folded, Emily told them that Maya had called her. "Really? How is she?" Hanna asked.

"She's doing good, she is actually going to be here Saturday to visit." the girls seen Emily's concerned face. She and Maya had decided it was best to remain friends only. Emily knew she still had feeling for Maya, but she was dating Samara, but. She wasn't sure if having Maya and Samara in the same place was a good idea. Emily and the girls discussed her situation until Aria finally told her that maybe she should just listen to her heart.

As they all talked about their love lives Spencer made the observation that this was the first time they had all been in a relationship at the same time. Hanna's relationship with Caleb was still relatively new and they demanded she dish. For a little bit, they girls thought Hanna liked Lucas, until she met Caleb. The girls felt sorry for Lucas who was obviously craze about Hanna, but they couldn't help but like Caleb and be happy for their friend.

Talking about their love lives helped pass the time and it seemed like in no time the girls were soon finished with the pamphlets and it was time for them all to go their separate ways as they still had homework to do and it was already almost eight.

Note: Not happy with part completely, what do you think. Please review.

Thanks for reading

GrimLi


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (revised some)

Hanna thought, she should be excited since it was Friday, and that she was getting out of class early because she was a fashion show participant, but instead she was less than enthusiastic. This was the first year that she had been asked to participate. Last year she was still Hefty Hanna, her transformation hadn't been complete until after Christmas. Mona's transformation was complete as far as her looks and new-found sense of style, but she was still establishing her reputation as an 'It Girl' and was dragging Hanna up with her as she went. Alison had only let her friends climb so far up the social ladder and then she was there to push them down ensuring she did not have to share to spotlight with them.

She should have been happy that she finally made it, but she wasn't. She would have enjoyed this more had it not been yet another tribute to Alison and she weren't wearing her dead friends dress at the end. Something about that just gave her the creeps.

She was so deep in thought she didn't even notice that someone had walked up behind her until she felt arms snaking around her waist. With a yelp Hanna jumped before turning around only to come face to face with her boyfriend. Since she was on edge she was annoyed instead of charmed by the sweet smile on Caleb's face. "Don't sneak up like that, you could have given me a heart attack or made me pee or something."

Caleb only laughed at his girlfriends over exaggeration of the situation. "I didn't sneak up, I called your name, you weren't paying attention."

Hanna was still a little annoyed, but she couldn't stay mad at Caleb for long. "Well, just don't do it again." she told him giving him a quick kiss on his lips before wrapping her arm through his and heading toward first hour class. "I am not looking forward to rehearsals today." Hanna told him. "Yesterday Mona got onto Aria for having short legs. You could see Aria self-confidence crumble, she's already a little clumsy at times, but after that she tripped down the catwalk almost as much as she walked down it. I love Mona, but she can be a slave driver."

"Maybe you should talk to her then. You are her best friend." Caleb advised reasonably.

Hanna scoffed, "Are you crazy? And have her say something about my double chin."

"What double chin?" Caleb asked her.

"Aw, that's why I love you." she said giving him a kiss on the cheek, not even noticing two pair of sad eyes watching her as she walked down the hall. Sean and Lucas noticed each other and Sean nodded at Lucas feeling guilty about the way he had acted toward the other guy. He should have known that Hanna wasn't interested in the nerdy Lucas as anything more than a friend.

During lunch, the girls were discussing the tribute. Aria had showed them the pictures she had gathered for Jason's final approval some were on her laptop and others were hard copies. She had included pictures that ranged from the time they met before sixth grade as well as one that had been taken that last day when she got home from Savanna. She didn't know if any of these would help Jason remember, but she was hopeful.

Spencer had a smirk on her face when she seen the last picture, wondering how Jason would react to seeing this picture taken just hours before he murdered his sister. She hadn't even realized she had said it out loud until she seen Aria's face.

"You know, you could cut him some slack, the guy lost his sister!" Aria hissed angrily.

"Yeah," Spencer hissed back, just as angry now as Aria, "because he killed her! Come on Aria, even you must admit how guilty he looks. You know what Toby found buried in his back yard." Jason had hired Toby to help him landscape his back yard and dug up a field hockey stick. Emily and Spencer had been talking to him when he pulled it out of the ground with the shovel. "Evidence that he killed Alison."

Aria face was a mask of fury as she gathered her things together and before storming away she reminded Spencer. "Evidence that your dad burned."

Spencer sat back in defeat, " Just give her time Spence she'll come around, you know how Aria likes to fix thing and Jason is broken." Emily said in a calm, but worried voice.

"And he's gorgeous." Hanna added helpfully, when she noticed the annoyed looks the other two girls were giving her she shrugged, "What? We were all thinking it."

"Just because he wasn't hiding Ian doesn't mean he's as innocent as Aria seems to think he is." Spencer said stubbornly.

Just then Paige walked over to the table to talk to Emily about an LGBT group at Rosewood that Samara, Emily's girlfriend, had encouraged her to start, which effectively stopped any talk about Jason, Alison or A. It was painfully obvious to Spencer and Hanna that Paige had a crush on Emily, but she didn't reciprocate the feelings. She was dating Samara and had the whole let's be friends even though we're in love thing going on with Maya. The remaining lunch period was spent helping Paige come up with ideas to get the group off the ground. Spencer volunteered to help, not only was one of her best friends a lesbian, she was always looking for extracurricular activities to add to her transcript for college.

Jason was already in the quad waiting for Aria when she got there. She was still upset about what happened at lunch knowing that she had probably overreacted to Spencer's accusations. She had also been there that day just weeks before Ali's disappearance when he had acted like he was going to hit Ali with the field hockey stick, but what Spencer conveniently forgot was that he had been acting like he was going to hit her, while Alison had tried to hit him with it. She would have clocked him pretty good too if he hadn't caught her arm.

Spencer didn't know the real Jason, neither did the other girls, they just knew the one that Alison had wanted them to know. They didn't know he was a little shy and quiet or how sweet and caring Jason could be or how guilty he had already been made to feel by someone that Aria suspected was none other than A. Therefore, she had to try to help him remember, she hated watching him torture himself. She obviously couldn't tell him that Ian had been set up or that his suicide note had been forged. They couldn't tell anyone about any of this because of A, but she also couldn't have him believing he might have done something to hurt Alison.

When he seen, her Jason smiled at her and stood. For a guy who Alison had made sound like and ogre he could sure be a gentleman when he wanted. Aria sat down and opened her laptop and got out the hard copies of other photos whole he sat back down beside her. For a minute, they just sat there smiling at each other like lovesick third graders to afraid to talk to the opposite sex. Finally, Jason cleared his threat and looked at the laptop and the stack of photos. "So, these are what you want me to look at?" Well Jason, he thought, don't you sound real smooth, of course she wanted him to go through these.

"Yeah." She said turning away from his gorgeous profile to focus on Alison's pictures as they went through them.

Most of them he didn't remember so she would tell him about the picture. When they get to the last picture from that day he said, "This is a good picture."

" That was taken when she got back from your grandmother's." Aria said. "That day..." she stopped not knowing how to finish.

"Use it." He said looking at Aria, "she looks happy."

"Are, uh, are you sure?" Aria began trying to question him gently hoping to awake some sort of memory. When he asked, what was with all the questions she tried to cover up by pretending she was just concerned for his mother, but Jason didn't buy it.

"Look Aria, I don't know what you're accusing me of, but I now know I wasn't the one who killed her, Ian was." hurt thinking that she didn't trust him Jason left. Aria wished she could tell him about A, she should have told him that she just wanted him to remember so he would stop tormenting himself over Alison's death, especially when it would eventually come out that Ian was innocent of murdering Ali. If Aria knew nothing else she knew that A would prove Ian's innocence and that he had been set up, probably by the four of them.

Notes: Changes time lines for this to work and Spoby is not a thing in this, I already am trying to write for a couple I don't care for and that is taking a lot of brain power for me so I don't end up making them sickening or slamming them. Also the person that requested this did not ask for this to include Spoby. Anyway, hope you like it. Please let me know what you think

Thanks for reading,

GrimLi


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _ **Emily**_ (Revised some)  
Emily woke up Saturday morning with a groan. She was looking foreward and yet dreading today since Maya had called her to tell her that she would be in Rosewood. She had told Maya about Samara not wanting to give Maya the wrong impression. She also did it as a reminder herself as much if not more to remind her ex that they were only friends now.

Emily had introduced her mother to Samara last week. She had been worried about it remembering how horribly it went when she introduced Maya as her girlfriend. Pam, not yet ready to deal with her daughters sexually, had not reacted well. The relationship between her mother and former girlfriend had been severely damaged. Maya had been hurt by Pam's reaction, but Emily's parents didn't send her off to a boot camp to set her straight. Straight being the operative word, Maya's family claimed it was because of the weed the found in her room, but the camp they sent her to specialize in working with sexually confused youths. Emily needn't have worried though, Samara and Pam had gotten along brilliantly.

Emily dragged herself from bed as she heard a ping coming from her phone indicating a text had come through. A smile graced her face when she opened the text from Maya telling her she was getting close to Rosewood. She shouldn't be this excited to see Maya, she has a new girlfriend, one that she really cares about, one that her mom even likes.

Emily looked in her bedroom mirror and said. "I'm just excited to see my friend." She repeated it several times and even believed it as long as she ignored the butterflies in her stomach and the heart palpitations, "I'm just excited to see my friend, that I haven't seen in a while it's no big deal." Maybe if she said it enough her heart would believe it.

 _ **Spencer**_  
Spencer was walking, snooping, outside her neighborhood keeping the DiLaurentis house in her sights. She couldn't help it. She knew Aria trusted Jason and was becoming friendly with him and Spencer thought maybe she was crushing a bit on, their dead friends older brother as well. The brother that Spencer was convinced either killed or help kill their friend. Maybe the person who had been in the house that night had helped him kill Alison and had also killed Ian. Spencer was so intent on watching the house that she hadn't seen Jason standing in her path until she plowed into him. He caught her arm to keep her from falling.

"Was there something I can help you with Spencer?" Jason asked, his intense gaze making her nervous.

"Uh no, no I was just taking a walk around the neighborhood." She said with a brittle grin.

"Hmm." he said with a disbelieving grunt, before pointing toward the sidewalk along the road. "Then you probably want to head that way, this way just leads to my house."

Spencer blinked in confusion then looked and seen that she had indeed wandered onto the sidewalk that led toward the DiLaurentis home. Her face suffused with heat as she stumbled a thank you and practically ran toward the street, hearing Jason's laughter following her hasty retreat.

Neither Spencer or Jason noticed a pair of concerned eyes watching what looked like an intimate meeting from her vantage point. She knew her husband and Jessica DiLaurentis would disagree, but she was not going to risk another situation with the young man and another daughter. This was a secret they could no longer afford to keep. Both of her daughters and Jason deserved to know the truth, even if it meant telling them herself.

 _ **Hanna**_  
Hanna waved to her mom as she headed out, Ashley had to work a couple hours, but would be home in plenty of time for the fashion show. Before she left her mom took stock of quickly dwindling supplies and commented that she thought that they might have a rat in the basement and that she was going to have to call an exterminator before hurrying out of the house complaining that the "rat" had kept her awake all night and she was running late. Hanna didn't say anything to her mom, but she had seen her dad sneaking down the stairs and out the house earlier that morning.

She didn't want to get her hoped up that maybe her parents were getting back together, but she did see the irony and the poetic justice in the situation. Her mother was now the other woman instead of Isabelle, the woman her father had left them for. Hanna didn't want to see her mom get hurt by him all over again and she didn't want to be let down again either. Hanna had learned her lesson during the supposed father/daughter dinner she had met him for a few weeks earlier.

After she made sure Ashley was in fact gone, Hanna opened the basement door and called to Caleb aka the rat. Her new boyfriend had been staying in her basement ever since she and Aria had found him in the school one night a couple weeks earlier. At the time, she had only seen him around school, he hadn't been her boyfriend at the time. She had felt sorry for him after she found out his situation and being in foster homes with faster parents who cared only about the money they received for him, instead of him.

She had been attracted to him obviously because he was cute had that whole bad boy, hacker thing going on, but until last week everything had remained completely platonic. Her mom had come home unexpectedly one morning having forgotten something. Caleb had been in the shower at the time and Ashely needed something from the bathroom. To avoid getting busted Hanna climbed in the shower with Caleb untill her mom left. She had barely made it out of the cubicle without throwing him against the wall and attaching her lips permanently to his. The next night he asked her out, even "picking her up" for their date and they had been together since.

 _ **Aria**_

Aria was dreading this fashion show and because of her prodding yesterday about that picture Jason believed she thought he was guilty of something which couldn't be further from the truth. She only wanted to help him remember something from that time so he could find some sort of peace and have an excuse to spend time with him. The other night they had almost kissed, but now she was pretty sure he hated her thinking she was no different than Spencer with her accusing stares and cryptic comments aimed at him.

Aria went down to breakfast feeling lackluster. Definitely not like a faux model who would be strutting down a catwalk in a few hours doing her best not to trip and fall breaking her short or rather stubby legs as Mona referred to them yesterday during practice. She, not in the best frame of mind after what happened with Jason, tripped and almost fell in the extra high shoes Mona demanded she wear so her legs would look less "stubby" than they were. Aria noticed Mona was not wearing the extra high heels that she was forcing Aria to wear. After Jason left her in the quad she was certain he no longer thought her legs were perfect which deflated her confidence, but she still thought Mona's legs were no longer than hers.

Aria was still brooding over Jason and Mona when her cell phone rang. Just great, she thought, it was Ezra. She barely spared a thought for him since the she had talked to Jason at Ian's funeral. She felt guilty because she didn't feel guiltier for not thinking about him much over the last week or so. When she wasn't thinking about A, school, her dysfunctional family and delinquent brother, most of her free time was spent thinking about Jason or dreaming about him. She had never been more disappointed to wake up before as she did these last couple weeks.

She answered the phone pretending and enthusiasm she didn't feel only for him to tell her he would be unable to make it to the show. She pretended to be more disappointed than what she really was and hung up. Aria didn't know if it was Ezra's refusal to go public with their relationship or being around Jason, her childhood crush, again or a combination or the two that was causing the indifference toward her former teacher, but Aria felt like maybe what she had felt for him was infatuation and not love after all.

Notes: Let me know what you think of the chapter.

Thanks for reading,

GrimLi


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5(Revised some)

 ** _Emily_**

Emily was ****nervously pacing back and forth, Samara had called to say she was running late and that she would be there soon with Alison's dress she had altered for her. She was already on edge since Maya's arrival earlier; only an hour in and they were already forgetting they were only friends now, not even the with benefits type friends. Just plain old friends; buddies even; buddies that craved the feeling of each other's touch and the taste of each other's lips, yup just good buddies.

Currently Maya was sitting in Emily's dressing area waiting to do her makeup for the show and Emily wasn't sure she if she could handle Maya being so close to her without attacking her and making out with her right there in front of everyone including Samara so she was using the dress as an excuse to stall. Finally, Samara showed up with the dress and gave her a modest kiss in greeting.

Maya called to Emily telling her she needed to get her makeup done, much to Emily's discomfort her current girlfriend followed her to her dressing area, where her former girlfriend was waiting for her. Emily nervously introduced them and the two girls eyed each other suspiciously, only increasing Emily's anxiety so much so that Maya had to tell her to calm down, "I'm trying to not poke your eye out here so you're going to have to sit still and quit twitching, I'm not going for a raccoon look either."

"Sorry I'm just nervous about going out there." She lied that was until she said it, now the words added to her anxiety as well.

Samara laid a calming hand on Emily's shoulder which Maya leveled a glare at, "You are going to be great and I will be out in the audience cheering you on. Speaking of that I guess I need to go find a seat." She said kissing Emily a little less modest this time. Maya had to fight the urge to rip the blondes hair out by the roots.

Once Samara left Maya relaxed and finished Emily's make-up who had also relaxed some making it easier. "Don't forget I'll be back her rooting for you Emily." Maya said supportively unable to stop herself from giving Emily a gentle kiss, that could have easily become heated if Mona hadn't announced how much longer they had before the show started.

 ** _Spencer_**

Spencer was trying to finish getting ready, "Mona aka Napoleon in high heels...scratch that, Napoleon wore high heels, Napoleon in a dress has had me running around finishing last minute details." She was telling Veronica who had come back to talk to her daughter before the show started.

Veronica hid her smile, knowing that Spencer was probably more frustrated that she was not in charge rather than finishing last minute details. Veronica knew her daughter well. Spencer would have been on an adrenaline high if she were in charge and running around finishing the last-minute details herself anyway, she just didn't like being told by someone else in charge to do them.

"Well if anyone can handle Napoleon in heels or a dress Spence it's you." Veronica in an unguarded moment kissed the top of her youngest daughter's head. "I just wanted to remind you to come right home after the show, I want to talk to you about something important."

Spencer gave her mother a worried look, "Mom are you okay? You're not sick or..."

"Oh no! It's nothing like that, or anything to worry about at all. I just want to talk to you is all. Okay?" She said catching Spencer's eyes in the mirror and smiling at her confidence in every line of her face, nothing betraying the anxiety she felt at what she wanted to share with her daughters and Jason DiLaurentis this evening. Spencer relaxed and nodded telling her mom she would come straight home. Veronica had told Melissa that she needed to speak to her after the show and had cornered the young man not long ago and he agreed to come to the Hastings' residence after he dropped Jessica off.

As Veronica suspected both Peter and Jessica adamantly refused to tell their children, but Veronica was involved in this too and she knew the kids needed to know the truth. "Knock 'em dead, I'd better get out there before your father sends a search party." She smiled one last time before slipping out of the side door.

After Veronica left Spencer finished getting ready when her cell phone beeped, she opened it a bit apprehensive as she had been since A had started tormenting her, but it was a text from Alex reminding her of their date after the show. Spencer quickly texted him back having forgotten about their date.

'Mom wants me to come home right after the show to talk' - Spencer

'Is it serious?' - Alex

'Think she just wants some mother daughter time' - Spencer

'Call me after, if it's not too late we can still do something, otherwise we will do it tomorrow.' - Alex

"Sounds great.' - Spencer

'Good luck and have fun, don't let the little general get to you.' - Alex

Spencer couldn't contain the laugh that escaped her as she had been referring to Mona as Napoleon just a few minutes earlier.

'Can't wait to see you on the runway, my sisters are excited, but for a different reason than I am 😉.' - Alex

Spencer had told Alex to bring his sisters to the show the other day and this would be the first time Spencer met them or any of his family and hoped they liked her. She knew that she could come off as intense at times and that could be off putting. Although that was what had attracted Alex to her in the first place.

'Wait around after the show so I can say hello.' - Spencer

'I will.' - Alex

Spencer took a last look at her reflection before slipping on the first outfit she was to wear and as much as she hated to admit it Mona had great taste and she looked amazing.

 ** _Hanna_**

Hanna had finished her hair and makeup several minutes earlier and was pacing nervously. She kept peeking through the curtains watching as the crowed began to build and much to her surprise she seen Tom taking the seat beside Ashley. She hadn't invited him, truthfully, she hadn't even told him about it, so Hanna figured that her mom must have told him sometime during their evening of sex. The last time Hanna had talked to her father had been a few weeks earlier when she met him for a father/daughter dinner.

Kate and Isabelle had shown up and of course all they talked about throughout dinner was about how perfect Kate was and what a screw up she was before announcing their engagement. Hanna had already been upset because dinner was supposed to be the two of them only to sit through veiled sarcastic comments and the mother's and daughter's condescending looks, so when he dropped that bomb Hanna walked out of the restaurant without looking back and not surprising he didn't follow her out.

Hanna sent a dismissive look toward her parents and continued to peruse the crowd and when her eyes fell on Noel Kahn at the DJ Booth. He had turned out to be a complete jerk. She hated that she had pushed Aria into going out with him especially when she found out that Aria was in love with Ezra. And then the way he treated Mona was very telling he would have probably did the same thing to Aria if she had really fallen for him. He had dated Mona until he took her virginity and then dumped her for Janna Marshall. Hanna had to give it to Mona though, her bestie hadn't let Noel know how much he hurt her. Mona was a very strong-willed individual; the years of abuse she had suffered when she was Loser Mona had given her a strength that Hanna wished she would have developed.

Hanna turned her attention from Noel and she happened to look up and see Lucas working with the lights. Lucas gave Hanna a sense of confidence she hadn't felt before she and Sean broke up. She smiled at how focused he was on something that seemed so insignificant, but was one of the more important aspects of the fashion show. If she hadn't met Caleb and fallen for him so completely, Hanna was pretty sure she would have fallen for Lucas. But, that ship had passed and Lucas was one of her best friends.

When she spied Caleb in the crowd the first real smile since this morning covered Hanna's face and she felt her nerves began to settle. Something about seeing him gave her the confidence she needed to do this. She was still amazed that she had found someone like Caleb who fit her so perfectly. He was everything she never knew she wanted in a boyfriend. At one time, she would have overlooked him for the typical Rosewood boy. A boy like Sean Acker, but when she thought about it Sean wasn't exactly the typical Rosewood boy. Oh, on the outside he fit the image, but Sean was different in that he was actually a nice guy. He just hadn't been right for her. Caleb didn't fit any image of the typical Rosewood boy and she was glad that she gotten over that hang up by the time he came along.

Hanna closed the curtains and told her friends that she was going to get them some libations of the bubbly variety thinking they all needed a shot of liquid courage. While she was looking for champagne that had been floating around for the parents, but they were all out, however she found Caleb and instead of liquid courage he gave her the courage she needed with a kiss and a smile.

 ** _Aria_**

Aria sat at her table feeling guilty and nervous, thanks to her stupidity the little boost of confidence Jason had given her was gone. Why did she have to keep pushing him yesterday when he obviously didn't know or remember anything after she in that picture. All she wanted was for him to remember so he could maybe quit carrying around that burden of guilt and confusion about that day. Even though he said knowing Ian had did it and not him helped she knew he had questions and doubts about his part if any in Alison's death. That was just who he was.

She had started to call him so many times since yesterday, but she had chickened out. She had been afraid that he would just ignore her call. She had also been worried she would just make matters worse since she tended to babble when she was nervous. Aria couldn't bear the thought of Jason hating her more than she already assumed her did.

Aria looked up when she heard the commotion as Mona walked by, Aria looked at Mona's feet and noticed that today Mona was also wearing the extra high heels like Aria was wearing. When Aria raised her glance back up she noticed that Jessica was with Mona as was Jason. His appearance was what had set off the commotion to begin with since many of the would-be models were practically swooning at his presence.

Aria was there with them until she remembered her actions from yesterday had hurt him and he had walked out on her angry and upset. Instead of swooning she felt like crying until she caught his glance in the mirror. They exchanged a brief, but intense look as he straightens his tie before turning to follow his mother onto the stage as she gave her final speech as the president of the board for this yearly event.

The look in his eyes told everything Aria needed to know, far from hating her his eyes held a look of need and want and something Aria couldn't define yet, but it gave her back some measure of confidence and hope. She was still nervous about going out there and not looking forward to wearing Alison's dress at the end of the show. But, because of that look she knew she could do this. Aria looked at herself in the mirror, so many things could go wrong out there, she could trip and fall off the stage or trip someone else and cause them to fall of stage and there was always a possibility of A causing trouble for her and her friends here, but now she was ready to do this. With one final glance, she looked at her reflection and muttered, "Bring it on."

Notes: Well this completes another chapter hope you liked a look at the girls and what they were thinking before the start of the show in my story anyway. I have been up since seven a.m. yesterday so this is written with little to no sleep so hopefully this came out like my mush-brain thinks it did.

Thanks for reading,

GrimLi


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

 _ **Aria**_

All the girls backstage were nervous now that it was almost time to go out there, they could hear Jessica wrapping up her farewell speech and thanking everyone who had made tonight's and previous shows possible. Mona was running around nervously making last minute adjustments to some models and then it was time to start and the girls lined up in pairs. Aria and Spencer were the second pair to walk out and Aria couldn't stop herself from seeking out Jason and when she seen the appreciative look he gave her the nervous butterflies in her stomach were gone, replaced by butterflies of a different kind. She was so wrapped up in Jason she didn't even notice a guy screaming out that he loved her: Jason did and he could only think, right there with ya buddy.

Aria wasn't the only one with butterflies. Jason noticed her walk became sexier, hips swaying a little more, her movements a little more feline as she met his gaze. He was close enough that he could see her wink suggestively at him when she paused and posed with Spencer before turning and strutting backstage. He was still a little hurt by her mistrust the day before, but the look she gave him backstage and just now let him know that regardless of anything else she wanted him. Thanks to that walk, the sizzling look and that skimpy outfit Aria was wearing Jason felt his body tighten as he began thinking things that were completely inappropriate while sitting in a crowded auditorium beside his mother and Aria's parents not too far from him.

He had thought this show was going to be as boring as all the other times he has been forced to make an appearance for Alison, now he realized it was going to be pure torture every time she strutted out, fighting with himself to keep control and not embarrass himself completely, with that thought Jason adjusted himself discretely as possible trying to make sure the suit jacket covered his groin. His baser instincts were screaming for him to go backstage and get his girl; Aria was his girl whether she realized it yet or not and he was hers, if she wanted him.

 _ **Spencer**_

As Spencer and Aria headed backstage, her heart was thumping erratically, she had been searching the room for Alex when her eyes landed on a stranger in the crowd. For a brief moment their eyes had met and her body felt as if it were on fire. There was something about the dark haired man that had her responding instantly, she hadn't ever had that experience with anyone except Wren, but this guy was a complete stranger. She forced her gaze from the man and searched for Alex. She spotted his smiling face just before she an Aria turned to go backstage, but she couldn't stop herself from quickly glancing at the other man one last time turning and walking away.

She was fighting her emotions trying to get control of the unexpected and unexplainable reaction, but she couldn't shake the feeling those eyes had caused to bubble inside. Alex was much more handsome, but this guy had an innate sexiness that couldn't be hidden the only person she could thing of that had that aura like that was none other than Jason DiLaurentis as much as she hated to admit and wasn't shocked that Aria was attracted to him. She might have been

 _ **Emily**_

Emily and Hanna were paired up to walked out together that first time after Aria and Spencer. She was almost shaking from nerves until she hit the runway and suddenly a strange calming sensation overcame her and when she spotted her mom sitting with Samara looking proud as she held up her phone to record A video for her dad. In that moment Emily was in her element, being a swimmer she was used to performing in front of an audience in some aspect and the natural grace took over. Emily put everything she had into it and she strutted the catwalk like she did this every day of her life. She forgot about Maya and Samara only caring about her parents and making them proud, realizing chances were neither Samara nor Maya would be in her life in a few years from now, but her parents would love and support her until they drew their last breath.

When she reached the end of the walk she struck her pose, her eyes meeting her mother's, a smile shaping her lips when she seen the proud smile on Pam's face made mouthing her love for her daughter. It was a beautiful, poignant mother daughter moment and it was captured by Samara who would send the small video capturing both mother to daughter and she sent it to Pam after Emily turned strutting away. Later Wayne would proudly show the clips of his daughter's modeling debut with his squad, but that one he would keep for himself to watch and rewatch when his loneliness and longing for his girls would become to much and he just needed to see their faces.

 _ **Hanna**_

Hanna was jittery as she walked out, and unlike Emily it wasn't a warm fluffy moment that motivated her when she seen her parents sitting in the audience. Her mom was proud, that was a given her dad however was a different story and there was a look of pride on his face, but unlike Ashley, Tom had a look of shock on his face. Hanna couldn't help wondering if he was comparing her to the oh so perfect Kate. This was Hanna's motivation, for once she wanted him to look at her and see only her.

As she continued making her way down the catwalk she looked for Caleb and there her was smiling and giving her a thumbs up and Hanna forgot about her dad and his favoritism for his fiancé's daughter and started having fun with the experience. She winked flirtatiously at her boyfriend before she turned to head backstage.

As she headed back Mona was coming out and she grabbed Mona's hand squeezing it quickly giving her a broad smile. This was big deal for both of them, they had been dreaming of taking part in this event for years and Hanna knew that if it weren't for the other girl she might not have the high school experience she had so far if it weren't for her bestie. Unlike Alison Mona had encouraged Hanna to lose the weight in a healthy manner and had been there for her during the times when it seemed like it was pointless encouraging her.

Afterwards they hurried their first turn on the catwalk all the girls were quickly dressed in their next outfit and fluffed and lined back up so no lag time would pass during the show. If it kept up like this Mona would be credited with a success and Spencer grudgingly had to admit that Mona, despite her Nepolianic ways had done a fantastic job.

Notes: Sorry for the lag time between chapters, but between school and a touch of "writers block" ironic I know since I'm not a writer, it took me awhile to get this down. Hope you like this chapter I know it's pretty short, kind of cheesy and fluffy, but I wanted to focus on the beginning of the show before it all went to hell for just a moment. For the person who requested this, can you guess who the dark haired stranger was? I'm really trying to figure out how to work that part of the request into this. Also I didn't want Emily focused on her love life since there is more in her life than whatever girl she was with or pining over. Also I decided to put a little focus on Mona and Hanna's friendship. I never seen Mona as quiet the villain. Anyway let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading,

GrimLi


	7. Chapter 7

Everything had been going great, Mona had perfectly coordinated everything from the music, to the clothes to the models and Lucas' lighting was spot on, Todays fashion show was on track to being the best Rosewood high had ever put on. That was until the finale of the day's event, the tribute to Alison DiLaurentis. It started out great as Hanna and Aria walked out followed by Spencer and Emily wearing Ali's dresses chosen for each of them by Mrs. DiLaurentis as the announcement was made that Rosewood High wanted to give tribute to Alison, the photo montage began, but suddenly a voice screamed the bitch is back and the music changed as Alison's eyes burned out of the photo and the words evil, monster and bitch appeared on the picture,

Spencer ran to the DJ booth demanding that Noel turn it off, but he couldn't get the equipment to shut off as if somehow an override was put in place. Spencer began pulling plugs and wires until it went dead. Emily and Spencer had hurried off stage and Jessica DiLaurentis ran from the auditorium. Aria stood on stage in confusion and not asmall amount of fear knowing A was somehow responsible for the sabotaged tribute. Jason stood his and Aria's meeting a few seconds before he followed his mother out of the auditorium to take care of her.

Detective Wilden had been called and he was very eager to question Aria once he found out she had been responsible for making the memorial CD while other officers question the girls as well as other show participants including Noel and Lucas.

 _ **Spencer**_

Spencer didn't get to talk to Alex after everything happened. Not long after she got the system unplugged and Jessica DiLaurentis followed by Jason seconds later they began clearing the auditorium of the audience, anyone participating with show was required to stay. Spencer was still waiting, except for Aria who still with Wilden, while she, Hanna, Emily were among the last to be questioned along with Mona because she was in charge of the event, Lucas because he was audio visual and had access and Noel who was the DJ. An officer had came and gotten Hanna a few moments earlier and only Spencer remained to be called in.

She was getting so tired of being interviewed by the police,, ever since Alison's disappearance it seemed like she spent a good chunk of her time with police. She sighed, fidgeting restlessly for a moment, slumped in her chair and then remembering her posture straightened her spine to sit correctly. Unbeknownst to her she was being observed, her audience couldn't help stop the grin that formed as he watched the proper, but restless Spencer Hastings. "Spencer Hastings?"

Spencer looked up when she heard her name and came face to face with the dark-haired man who had captivated her attention today, she had tried to ignore his presence the rest of the show, seeking out Alex instead, but she found herself stealing glances at him and now here he was right in front of her, expecting her to stand up and follow him on her Wong two feet when her knees had just turned to jelly. How was she supposed to do that?

She tried to speak, but nothing came out and she nodded dumbly. Spencer didn't realize it, but her reaction to the still unknown man was painfully obvious, her attraction to him and instantaneous crush shining in big dark eyes and Marco Fury stifled a groan. The eye sex that he had practically had with this girl was bad enough when they locked eyes earlier. Then he hadn't known who she was or how old, He personally thought Detectives Wilden has been targeting the wrong suspects from what the eager young officer had read it seemed like someone was putting in a lot of work to make the victims best friend look guilty and one of them doing this was Detective Wilden himself.

"Miss Hastings, I'm Detective Fury." He smiled at the girl wanting to put her at ease, but the smile only sent her blood pressure soaring and made her breathless, with a lot of will power and concentration Spencer was finally able to stand. Heat shot through her arm when she took the extended hand he had put out in greeting and Marco having the same reaction fought to ignore it reminding himself that Spencer Hastings was not only a sixteen year old girl, she was also one of the main suspects in Alison DiLaurentis' murder even if he believed Dectective Wilden was way off, he was still the lead in the case.

Clearing his throat he told her to follow him promising he would only take a few minutes of her time. As far as Spencer was concerned he could have as much of her time he wanted then feeling a pang of guilt remembered her boyfriend...Alex.

 _ **Emily**_

Emily finished her interview after today's events she just wanted to go home and sleep, but there stood Maya waiting on her. She asked if Emily was ready to go and Emily would have liked nothing better, but she wanted to wait on her friends. Hanna was just coming out leaving Spencer and Aria who had been the first one called in. Spencer came out a few minutes later, but still there was no sign of Aria.

"Aria's still with Wilden?" She asked incredulous, Emily nodded. Spencer pulled out her phone and walked away for a few minutes when she came back she informed them that Veronica was oh her way. And sure weigh several minutes later Veronica was walking briskly down the hall and burst into the room the girls had directed her to and a few minutes later all of the with the exception of Aria still wound up after being accused of murdering Alison stayed behind to help clean up left.

Emily knew she was moving into dangerous territory as she allowed Maya to comfort her after the disastrous tribute. Her emotions still raw at further desecration of Alison's memory. Emily knew Ali was far from perfect, manipulative and a bully, she had loved her and seen a side to her that few had seen. Then there was her unresolved feelings for Maya.

Emily closed her eyes blocking out the guilt she felt about Samara and thoughts of Alison as Maya ran soothing hands over her back and shoulder and kissed her temple her warm breath hearing Emily's already flushed skin, and like a blind kitten kitten Emily searched for Maya's soft lips with her own clinging to her unable to fight her feelings any longer and Maya kissed her back pushing Emily against the mattress.

After a few minutes Maya pulled back and asked Emily if she was sure, in answer she threaded her fingers in Maya's curls, nodding and with a soft smile Maya leaned down to her kissing her gently before moving down to explore Emily's throat and chest. Emily groaned in pleasure her arms clutching around Maya's neck. She had missed her so much, she cared about Samara, but Maya was the one she loved.

 _ **Aria**_

Aria's Head was pounding Wilden had hounded her for well over an hour demanding she tell him why she had sabotaged the memorial, Had she been jealous of Alison? Was her jealousy of Alison why she killed her. What was she hiding? Had the other girls been involved? Was Spencer jealous of Alison. How about Hanna or Emily. He went on and on often asking the same questions in different ways, until like a fairy godmother Veronica Hastings showed up.

The other girls had left after that, but Aria remained behind to help clean up, her mind racing to much to go home anyway. She was wondering how A had gotten ahold of the image files she had made for the tribute to change them so radically when Noel Kahn walked over. "I'm all for a good practical joke Aria, but come on a dead girl? That is just in poor taste. And here thought Alison was one of your best friend.

Aria opened her mouth to respond but another voice cut her off what she would have said.

"What is going on here?" Jason said in a harsh tone, he was already agitated after the talk Veronica Hastings had with Melissa, Spencer and him, he had confronted his mother afterwards, but she refused to talk and in hindsight maybe he should have waited until she had time to come down after what happened today. He had just wanted to get out of the house and then he remembered Spencer saying something to her mom about how Aria, Detective Wilden and staying behind at the school instead of leaving with them. He had almost talked himself out of coming here thinking she would have probably left by now, and was relieved he had followed his instinct as he heard Noel Kahn accusing her.

" I was just telling Aria that her finale was in very poor taste. Who knew Aria Montgomery could be so cruel." he had a smirk on his face until he caught the look on Jason's face and he gulped in fear. He had been unaware that Jason knew Aria or any of Alison's friends all that much. Jason had been a notorious stoner and drunk back in the day even before he left for college four years earlier. But the thunderous look on his face said different and Noel knew he had crossed a line when he decided to take digs at the girl who stomped all over his pride because nobody turned _him_ down, her picked and chose who he wanted.

"Get out of here." Jason threatened in a low voice, the look on Jason's was enough to send the teen scurrying, physically he was about the same size as Jason, but Jason was intimidating without even trying, the quiet intensity enough to send a shiver of fear down Noel's spine, he tried his best to look unintimidated by other man as he ran away. With a tired sigh Jason turned to face Aria,

"I didn't make that cd Jason, I don't know how..."

Jason cut her off one hand cradling her face thumb gently caressing her checkered bone. "Aria I already know that, I know you would never do anything like that."

"When does it stop?" She asked. "We keep having tributes in her memory and someone always tears them apart. When will they move on to the next tragedy."

"If I was an outsider I'd be interested in the dark details." he admitted knowing it was human nature,

"But, that's us, the dark details, her family, her friends. Why did you come back here here? You got away."

"I have to find a way to male a life for myself, I was hoping to do that here." There was a Look in his eyes Aria didn't understand completely but she was responding to as he said. "I need to find a way to be happy."

Neither of them could have turned from the other even if they wanted as they stared deep into each other's eyes. aria voice sounded husky even to her own hers when she asked him, "What will make you happy Jason?"

Aria was looking up at him with big dark hazel eyes, currently brown, her face nuzzling into his hand. His thumb moved to her lips tracing the shape and texture. He couldn't stop the sharp gasp that left his mouth when Aria parted her lips and bit down on the pad, her tongue moving to caress it. The floodgates on his emotions were opened and everything he felt for Aria came rushing forth as he hauled her to him, his lips claiming her. He had come back to Rosewood for her and she was what he needed to be happy.

Aria's response was immediate, her lips parting for him, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck trying to get as close to him as she could. Aria forgot everything, Ezra, Wilden's intimating accusations , Noel's provocative digs, she forgot about everything, except the man whom she was clinging to, her arms wrapped tight around his, lips clinging desperately to his as he explored her mouth, both of them had been waiting so long for this moment. Jason ignored the burning in his lungs kissing her again and again, he had dreamed of her so many times, had been waiting for her, had meant to wait longer, but it had started becoming impossible. He should wait until he had been clean longer. Until he dealt with the news he'd received today when he went to the Hastings residence as Veronica had requested. He needed Aria in his life too much and not only as his friend which he had been his intentions until she at least graduated high school, but he was weak.

They had forgotten the were still backstage in the auditorium and not alone when they heard a shocked gasp. Finally they tore their lips apart both of them gasping for oxygen as they looked at the parson standing to the left of Jadon eyes wide in shock and embarrassment. "I I uh I'm sssorry." Lucas stuttered his apology everyone else had left or so he thought and he was turning out all the lights, "I th uh thought eeeveryone hhad left."

While not exact thrilled at being caught, Jason knew it was for the best. He wanted to talk to her parents before things went much further, not wanting to start out their relationship sneaking around to be together. He couldn't contain his smile and Aria hid her own embarrassed, but grinning face in his chest, "No we were just leaving. " Lucas nodded and scampered out saying he'd just come back in a few minutes. Jason gave an embarrassed chuckle cupping Aria's chin with her hand lifting her gaze to his, "Do you need a ride."

She nodded still feeling a little embarrassed after getting caught making out with Jason, telling him he could take her home, she would rather go with him, but his mom was staying with him and Aria had her own dark detail to deal with before she could have a relationship with Jadon. Tomorrow she was ending things with Ezra she was tired of the school girl fantasy she had with Ezra. She she wanted something real and with Jason she felt she could have that.

 _ **Hanna**_

Hanna was curled up on the couch next to Caleb, her eyes red and puffy. "I just can't believe someone would do this again, it seems like every time we try to honor our friend someone had to come along and ruin it."

"It sounds like Alison had a lot of enemies, like she hurt a lot of people." Caleb said his arms around Hanna doing his best to comfort her,

"Alison was a lot of things, she could be manipulative, selfish, self absorbed and hurtful even to the people she cared about, she probably treated no one worse than she did Jason." Hanna paused remembering all the times she would mock and ridicule her older brother, it was no wonder he would lose his patience with her. "Ali could be a lot of things, terrible things, but she could also be so much fun, and she could be the best friend you ever dreamed of, she could make you feel special no matter how someone else treated you.

Hanna thought back to after her dad had left them for Isabel, he had picked Hanna up for father/daughter date. Ali had been at the Hanna's and he agreed to drop Alison off at home when they got outside Kate was in the front seat and Tom had told Hanna that Kate would be joining them now that he had a new daughter. He and Kate shared a special smile that a father would share with his daughter a look of affection and pride a look he hadn't shared with Hanna in a long time and she knew she had been replaced. Alison had held her hand tight until they dropped her off. Kate had made a rude comment about Hanna that Tom overlooked or missed, and Alison a master had turned the tables. Tom had been completely unaware that his precious Kate had just been served her own medicine as she turned a brilliant red.

"I like the sound of that Alison." He told her laughing as he pulled her in his arms, he hadn't met Kate or Isabel, but he had met Tom, he put on a great show of being a caring father to Hanna, but Caleb seen Hanna's self confidence plummet that night as Tom Marin focused on what he considered Hanna's flaws while bragging on Kate and her many accomplishments. It had been rough to sit through and knowing the other girl had took up Hanna even that one occasion made him like her a little.

Caleb held Hanna and let her talk, just listening about the friend he would never get a chance to meet, until she ran out of words afterwards they snuggled on the couch watching an old movie until Ashley called down to tell them it was time for Caleb to go home. Hanna walked him to the door and with a shy smile kissed him good night. His hands tightened around her waist pulling her closer.

Sometimes it was hard for him to grasp that this beautiful girl loved _Him_ , Caleb Rivers an orphan and sometime shady character. He had been hired to spy on her and her friends and he couldn't do it anymore. He had been trying to track down the person who hired him, but so far he was only running into one dead end after another. He had to find this person before Hanna somehow found out.

 _ **A**_

Lucas, Jason and Aria had not been alone as they thought, sure they knew the janitor was somewhere around waiting to lock up and finish his duties so he could go home and enjoy the rest oh his weekend, but there had been someone else as well hidden in the shadows who'd missed nothing. After everyone left including the janitor the figure in the hoodie black hoodie and clothes walked to the basement co I back with a large hammer and walked down the hall toward until her or she found what the were looking for a loud smash could he heard in the inky darkness outside Rosewood High School.

Notes; Hope you like this chapter. It is the first draft so mistakes still not fixed, but I wanted to get it posted for the person that requested it. hope you are happy with the Sparco I can give you for this time frame.

Thanks for reading,

GrimLi


	8. Chapter 8

_**Emily**_

Emily opened her eyes the next morning and for the first time since Maya had been sent away she felt like things were right. She turned her head and looked at the girl sleeping beside her, long dark lashes like tiny dark crescent moons resting on the smooth planes of caramel colored cheeks. She traced the beautiful features with a gentle finger dreading the thought that she would have to leave later today, leaning over she placed a gentle kiss on the soft lips. Maya stirred, lids flurrying open revealing soft doe eyes a sweet smile tilting the corner of her lips. "Good morning." She whispered before cupping the side of Emily's face kissing her in a lingering, soft kiss, lips clinging together neither wanting the moment to end.

When their lips finally parted Emily looked down at the Maya their eyes clinging, both knowing that in just a few hours Maya would be going back to her own life. Her time here hadn't been long enough, but Emily was determined, if Maya wanted to try, they would trying to figure out a way to make this long distance relationship work. Emily kissed Maya's lips again before laying a trail down to her throat, " Maya, " she began raising back up, "I was wondering if you would want to try to make this thing work? I know it will be hard, but I love yummmph." That was as far as she got, Maya threw her arms around her shoulders and smashe her lips into Emily's, no words were needed and what little time they had left together before she had to board the bus was put to good use.

Later when Emily and Maya stood at the bad station waiting for her bus they discussed ways to make it worse, Maya's family was more lenient than Emily's so they knew she would have to be the one to do most of the traveling and both were serious about making this work. When Maya's bus arrived and it was time to board both girls tried there best to hold back their tears, Emily clutched Maya's face and kissed her passionately for once uncaring that she had an audience her only focus the girl she loved, Maya's arms circled Emily's shoulders and deepened the kiss more neither of them wanting to let go despite the lack of oxygen and burning lungs until they heard the driver give a final call. Maya gave Emily a few quick kisses and then ran to the bus showing the driver her ticket she climbed up:the first step and the turned back to wave and called out "I love you Emily Fields." Then turned and ran up the steps and sat in the first window seat she found. She placed her hand on the window as the bus began to pull off, neither of them looked away until the bus turned the corner and they could no longer see each other, tears trailing down both faces.

Emily stayed where she was until the bus was completely out of site and headed to her car. She heard her phone ping and opened the text halfheartedly, at the moment to emotional to care about A, she still had to end things with Samara and she wasn't looking forward to that. She truly did care about the other girl and would have fallen for her if there were no Maya. Emily looked down at the text and the sad look on her face turned to laughter as she looked at the the photo Maya had sent making a goofy face telling her not to cry and that she loved her. Emily was grinning as she texted back before she started her car and drove toward Samara's this was the hard part, but she owed it to Samara, Maya and herself to be honest and Emily was tired of lies and secrets.

 _ **Hanna**_

Hanna rolled her eyes as she seen her dad sneaking down the steps his shoes in hand, she watched as he snuck out not even realizing he was being watched. A little later her mom came the stairs and walked into the kitchen and stopping short when she seen Hanna sitting at the counter drinking a glass of orange juice.

"Hanna! How long have you been awake?"

"I've been here long enough to see Dad sneaking down the steps and out of the house."

"Hanna, I don't..." Ashley began to, but Hanna stopped her.

"Mom I don't care that Dad is cheating on Isabel with you, it's poetic justice if you ask me, but be careful. Don't let him hurt you again." With that she kissed Ashley's check and walked out of the kitchen.

A couple hours later Ashley told Hanna she would be gone for awhile, she had some errands to run and needed to buy groceries again and asked Hanna if she would start on laundry while she was gone. After she left Hanna let Caleb know the coast was clear. He pored himself a bowl of cereal and they talked for a bit while he ate, then she went to the basement to start the laundry, and found nothing out of place to indicate her boyfriend was living there. When she got back upstairs she didn't see Caleb and assumed he was upstairs she didn't hear the water running and assumed he was probably in her room. She went into the bathroom intending to brush her teeth and came to a full stop her mouth dropping open.

Hanna's pulse raced as she looked at her boyfriend standing there a towel wrapped around his waist droplets of water still draining down damp skin and all she could think was, damn. Caleb wasn't buff and cut like Toby and Jason, her mind going back to seeing them when she and the girls were over at Spencer's working on Jason's yard a couple weeks ago all shirtless and sweating, all their eyes had practically popped out of their heads, even Emily's who was not their target audience and Spencer who was sure Jason had something to do with Alison's murder and wasn't still a hundred percent when it came to excluding Toby. No Caleb wasn't as built as them but he had a sexiness all his own and he didn't need all the ridges of muscles to make her go weak in the knees.

"Oh I'm sorry." She told him, but her roving eyes said otherwise Caleb blushed a little bit then joked that it wasn't the first time she had seen him in a towel and Hanna couldn't help the smile that plastered across her face, "Oh yeah that was when I really began to take notice." she said with a wink.

"Well, it's nice to know you like me for my mind also and not just my other attributes."

Hanna moved closer to him her arms wrapping around his waist, "You know it babe, I love your mind, but I gotta say, I like those other attributes as well. Caleb began to chuckle only for her lips to cut him off and soon he wasn't feeling the urge to laugh as a moan tore from his throat.

 _ **Spencer**_

Spencer was devastated by what Veronica shared yesterday, Melissa refused to believe anything her mother told them, but then who could blame her? What normal person would be thrilled to find out the they had made out with their sibling. Peter and Jessica knew, but still hid the truth p, Veronica found out the truth when she had overheard them talking Melissa started dating Ian. Veronica was relieved when she found out there was nothing like that going on between Spencer and Jadon. She was also felt s sense of relief not hiding a secret she thought her daughters and Jason had the right to know. If Peter and Jessica had been honest to begin with the uncomfortable situation that Malissa and Jason found themselves now would have never been a problem in the first place.

Spencer went to Aria's later that evening. She told her mom that she couldn't look at her dad. It was made all the worse because he didn't have the nerve to tell them, even the threat that another daughter could be falling for his son hadn't given him or Jessica the impedance to tell the truth.

Spencer ultimately cried herself to sleep; when she finally woke up just before noon her eyelids felt glued together as she forced them open. She found a note Aria had left for her telling her she had something she had to take care of and couldn't put it off or she wouldn't have left. After reading the note she got up and took a shower and dressed, before heading down the stairs.

Ella was in the kitchen when Spencer came down the steps, she and Byron had only gotten back together a couple weeks earlier and were still trying to figure things out and Mike's behavior wasn't helping anything, but with everything going on she could still see that all was not well with Spencer. When she seen her coming down the steps she called out a greeting asking her how she was. Spencer shrugged her shoulders and said she was ok.

Ella walked over to Spencer as she stepped off the last step into the living room, "You know Spencer, if you ever need anyone to talk to, beside your friends of course. I am always here if you need me."

For the first time since her mother told them that Jason's was their brother and that Peter was his father Spencer smiled. It was small, but it was genuine and she hugged Ella thanking her. After this Ella asked if she could make her something telling her Aria should be back home anytime, she had called a little earlier and said she needed to talk to her parents about something important. Spencer declined the offer telling Ella she needed to go home and talk to her mother, but that she may be back later Ella told her that would be fine, that she was always welcome. Then Spencer headed out, but instead of going to her home she headed to the Brew instead needing a strong cup of coffee or in her case a cup of black coffee with a couple shots of espresso for good measure

Once she got her coffee she sat down on one of the sofa's deep in though. Spencer now remembered vailed comments Alison would make during the whole Melissa and Jason thing. She realized that the other girl had somehow found out the truth before Jason even graduated from high school. Spencer had always known Ali could be cruel, but she hadn't realized exactly how cruel she had been until today. Rather than tell her brother that Melissa was his sister, she sat back taking delight in the situation. She had been so concerned about herself she had t really thought about Melissa or Jason beyond thinking they were upset because they had made out more tans a couple times with their sibling, but now thinking about it she realized just how horrible it all was and the whole time Peter and Jessica had only been worried about how they would be affected, not how their children would be affected by this and that thought made her even angrier at her father at what he had done. Her phone beeped alerting her to a text and it was from Alex wanting to know if she was going to be able to make it, she thought about canceling, but she had been doing that to much lately so she texted back that she would be there and feigning an enthusiasm she was far from feeling told him she couldn't wait. A few minutes later Spencer finished her coffee and double shot espresso mix and decided to drab another before heading out.

She was just coming out of the Brew when she seen Detective Fury and her heart started to thud, she knew it was wrong, she was dating Alex and he was everything a girl could want: caring, smart, funny, drop dead gorgeous, the perfect boyfriend in every way. But, he did not make her heart pound and her pulse race like it did with just a glance at this man did. She tried to drag her gaze from him, but she couldn't and when she noticed him crossing the street toward her, she felt her pulse quicken and heat pour through her veins.

Marco looked up and seen Spencer looking his way he knew he should just go about his business, but something about her seemed off. In just the short time he had been around her yesterday he had been able to pick up that the teenager was composed and strong willed, while he had been questioning her she ha exuded strength and confidence far beyond her years and this made her far more dangerous to him because these qualities attracted him and called to him, even while she was on stage with the other girls it called to him. But, now she seemed almost fragile and his protective instincts kicked in and rather than walking away as he should he crossed the street and walked up to her.

"Miss Hastings." He smiled, "how are you doing today."

"Detective Fury." She greeted only a slight quiver in her voice giving her away. If I'm smart, Marco thought I would walk away right now. Half an hour later Marco was leading into a youth center where Marco spent much of his time when he was growing up in foster care. The staff smiled happily as they greeted the new detective, many of them had known him since he was a child and they were all proud of him. Marco introduced Spencer to the staff as he showed her around, it was a far cry from the country club where she had spent much of her time, but she loved it, instead of members trying to show off their wealth and sophistication staff and volunteers were supportive and caring. She watched as Marco,stopped and talked to a few boys that were about eleven or twelve and helped another with a math problem, her attraction to the man skyrocketed.

Soon he had led her to a room with a ping pong table Spencer walked around and picked up a ping pong paddle. "This might come as a surprise to you, but I have been known to be a little competitive." Her grin slightly flirtatious as her finger traced over the curved edge of the paddle.

Marco crossed his arms over, his chest a faux incredulous look crossing his face, "No! I would have never guessed." He told her giving her a teasing grin.

"Mmhmm," she said playing along, "especially when to comes to ping pong, I can be absolutely aggressive when it comes to a good game of ping pong."

"Well Miss Hastings, this might come as a shock to you, but the same could be said about your truly." He said pointing to himself a cocky grin on his face.

"Is that a challenge Detective Fury." She said biting her bottom lip a challenge gleaming in her dark eyes. A couple games later they were tied winning one game each and neck to neck on the third and final game whoever won this point would win and it was Spencer's serve, each eyed their opponent intently sweat glistening on each of their perfectly proportioned brow and after taking a deep breath and blew it out pursed lips and she served. Back and forth, back and forth the went until finally, "Yes!" Spencer cheered as Marco dived for the ball and missed unable to return it. She stood over him cheering and gloating as he lay on his back trying to catch his breath.

"Gloating is not a good look on you Hastings." Who was he kidding it was adorable and much preferred to fragile broken Look she had been wearing when he first ran into her.

Spencer offered him a hand up and he took it standing to his feet in front of her and without thinking they moved into each other's arms his lips capturing hers, it was only when he heard her groan in pleasure her arms tightening around his shoulders that he came back to his senses pulling away from her. She looked at him confusion on her face. "Spencer I can't do this."

"Why not?"

"You're only sixteen, I'm twenty-five. Believe me if circumstances were different I wouldn't hesitate." Spencer nodded she knew because of his job it was against the for him and he wasn't like Ezra willing to sneak around, "If I were to date a girl like you, I wouldn't want to hide you like a dirty secret." He said confirming her thought.

Spencer gave him a sad smile them placing a hand on his shoulder she told him, "I understand, but Marco," she said pulling his face to make sure he was looking her in the eyes, "When I am an adult I will be back."

Marco nodded smiling, telling her he would remember that.

Later that evening when Spencer was playing a game of tennis with Alex she couldn't help but think of Marco and the games of ping pong in the slightly run down youth center and smile. He had unwittingly saved her from a pity party and the continuous thoughts of the family secret, things weren't perfect but in time she knew she would forgive her dad and move on. For now she would to concentrate on the amazing boyfriend she had if her and Marco happened it was in the future, Alex was the present, he was the here and now and as she watched him return her swing she realized that he was pretty spectacular.

 _ **Aria**_

Aria tiptoed out of her room to call Ezra, Spencer has showed up last night in tears and the only thing she would say was that her dad was not the person she thought he was, it had taken her forever to get to sleep and when she did she had cried herself to sleep. Aria didn't want to risk waking her when she made the call, Ezra answered after a couple rings and when she told him she really needed to talks to him he had told her to come on over.

When she finished making the call she tiptoed back into her room gathered her things and left a note for Spencer. After a quick shower she dressed not even bothering with makeup. Then ran s downstairs and asked Ella if she could use the car claiming she needed some items for a project. Ella agreed and she told the that Spencer came over and spent the night so they wouldn't be surprised if she woke before Aria got back then ran out the door ready to get this over with.

She was dreading this in a sense hoping that she wasn't going to hurt Ezra, the part couple weeks she had barely even spoken to him, much less seen him or spent any time with him at all and the most telling, she hadn't missed him at all during the time apart, her thought had been with Jason DiLaurentis since the day she ran into him at the park dredging up the old childhood crush. She was relieved that the attraction or whatever this was, wasn't one sided and the thing that made it feel more real was that Jason didn't want to hide it. She was worried about her friends and a little worried about her parents, but if Jason was willing to put himself out there than so was she.

Aria took asteadying breath as she knocked on Ezra's apartment door and it opened almost immediately. "Um, hey." She had never felt so awkward with Ezra before and it wasn't just what she was about to tell him, something seemed off, but she couldn't quiet place it. He smiled at her, but it didn't quiet reach his eyes and felt a little cold. Apparently he was as tired of this relationship as she was, and should come as a relief. "Um, we need to talk." he let Aria pass and she didn't see the cold anger burning in his eyes as he looked out into the hall then shut the door.

When he leaned in to kiss her, she moved away not wanting to draw this out any longer than necessary, "Ezra, I uh umm..."she swallowed not sure how to put this into words exactly. He was looking at her waiting for her to speak. She took a deep breath, her heart was thumping for some odd reason feeling a little afraid, as if she were in danger some how which was stupid, Ezra would never hurt anyone, she was just being paranoid. "I've been doing a lot of thinking about things, about us and this is working is it?" She looked at him a pleading look in her eyes begging him to agree to make this easier, but he wasn't going to.

Aria felt drained as she left his apartment, and she felt dirty and guilty as if he had given up everything for her, to be with her, but honestly he had a better job because of her or rather her dad. He hadn't been willing to tell her parents about their relationship until today, "If this is your way of getting me to do what you want then you win, we'll go talk to your parents right now!" But, that was too little too late and he had looked at her with a cold stare when she said as much, Then he began asking her if there was someone else and Aria started to deny it, but she refused to lie about Jason.

"Yes, Ezra, there is someone else, but he is not the blame, we have never been right. You don't want anyone to know about us and I want a boyfriend who isn't ashamed to hug me in public when I'm having a bad day, or for no reason at all except he loves me."

Ezra jaw tighten, "I said you win, we will tell your parents today." His eyes were cold, his nostrils flared and his thin lips tightened into a white line and Aria felt a shudder pass through her body.

"No Ezra we won't and with that she turned and hurried out of his apartment, as the door opened the light from the hall streamed into Ezra's apartment falling on a pair of black leather gloves laying on a counter by a stack of papers to be marked.

Aria felt guilty as she drove to Jason's house, but at the same time she felt as if she was free from a heavy weight that had been anchoring her down, holding her captive. She somehow felt free and happier than she had in a long time and the closer she got to Jason's the more that feeling grew eclipsing the guilt she felt. By they time she walked up the steps and knocked on the front door she couldn't contain the smile of pure joy.

Jason opened the door and his heart thumped loudly as he looked at the girl standing before him unable to believe she wanted to be with him even knowing all his baggage she wanted him, uncaring who might see them he wrapped his arms around her as her arms went around his waist her mouth lifting toward his as their lips met in a kiss that left both of them breathless. Her lips opened beneath his, but Jason pulled away not wanting things to get anymore heated than they already had or give the neighbors any more of a show than they already had he thought as he lifted his hand and waved at Mrs. Sutton and called a friendly hello as she stood gawking at the couple who just seconds ago had been clutching at each other passionately.

Jason pulled Aria inside and shut the door pulling into the living room after him and onto his lap. Aria Kaye's her head on his shoulder, "Jason, we need to talk." She didn't want to start this relationship without him knowing the whole truth about her and Ezra, things didn't go a smoothly as she had hoped, Ezra didn't scream or shout, but something had been off about his behavior, it was almost as if he knew before she ever said a word and he had scared her a little.

Jason listened as she told him about the relationship with the former teacher a feeling of relief washing through him, he had assumed the worse when she spoke those words. "Aria we both have a past, beside I would be the last person to judge anyone." He bit his lip wondering if he should tell her what he had found out yesterday, before his mother left they had argued when he confronted her about his true parentage. He should have known it wouldn't go well, but he had hoped she would be honest for once, before she left she told him he was to tell no one, but he needed to talk to someone and even if he and Aria weren't about to start a relationship she was one of the few people he trusted and considered a friend. After he told her she turned around facing him straddling his lap as she hugged him. "That explains why Spencer showed up at my house last night in such a mess, my parents thought it was what happened at the show, but Ithought there had to be more to it. So, how are you? I know that was a lot for her and even Melissa, but for you, I mean, that is just a lot?"

"It explains a lot, I sometimes had the feeling that I was a mistake and now I know I was." He didn't say this with any self pity, it came out as if he were just stating an obvious fact like the Earth revolved around the Sun and it made it all the more heartbreaking foe Aria to hear, he was not a mistake.

She placed her hands on either side of his face and looked in straight in the eyes a hint of anger in the hazel eyes locked onto his and a hard edge to her voice, "Don't you ever say that again. You aren't a mistake, the guy I am falling in love with is not a mistake."

Aria didn't even notice what she had confessed until Jason asked, "You're falling in love with me?" Aria's face flooded in embarrassment, she hadn't meant to lay this on him. It was too soon, they hadn't even been on a date, but she had been half in love with him since she was eleven and trying to get over him had never worked, maybe it wasn't as quick as it seemed, Jason watched the play of emotions as they crossed her face and his mouth turned into the most gorgeous smile Aria had ever seen, "Call your parents Aria, I need to tell them that I'm falling for their daughter and ask for their permission to date you."

Aria looked at him unable to believe what he said, "You're falling for me?"

Jason chucked, "Yeah I thought that was obvious. Ever since I got back I can't stop thinking about you. Maybe I've always been a little in love with you, but I didn't realize it until Ian's funeral." Jason grimaced when he thought about how unromantic that sounded, but Aria only laughed telling him it was perfect before she leaned down attaching her lips to his.

Several minutes later she sat up looking down at him as they had somehow ended up laying on the sofa, Aria didn't even remember the change in position her hair was in tangles and her lips swollen and red as was his, "What if they say no Jason?"

He shrugged his shoulders and told her simply, "Then we wait until your eighteen, I'm not sneaking around with you or having your parents resent me because I am dating their sixteen year old daughter without their permission." Aria really hoped they approved, she didn't know how she would be able to not be with him, but Jason wasn't Ezra, he wouldn't hide and he wouldn't date her without permission.

Jason and Aria were nervous as they walked into her home, he gripped her hand tight as they followed her parents into the living room. Ella and Byron not only agreed to let Jason date Aria they approved of him. They had known she had a crush on him when she was eleven and had guessed it was more than a crush when she still liked him four years later and had suspected that Jason returned her feelings when he kept popping up also they had seen them together at Ian's funeral and had a feeling it wouldn't be long until Jadon paid them a visit. "However," Byron reminded Jason, "my daughter is only sixteen, please remember that."

Spencer had came back before Jason left that evening after her date with Alex, she had spent the afternoon with her mom after the she left the youth center, but she still couldn't look at her dad, she was no longer in the funk she had been in, but she was still angry at him for what he had put her mom through, as well as Melissa, herself and Jason. After learning the news she didn't feel the urge to tar and feather Jason as quickly as she had been recently. As she watched him with Aria she began to see a different side to her newly discovered brother that she had never seen before , partially because of his addiction and partially because of all the stories Alison told about him. This was the side of him that Aria had always seen even when Alison was alive and bashing him, they used to tease Aria about the soft spot she had for Jason, but somehow Aria had seen past the addiction and Alison stories about what a monster he was when she, his sister couldn't.

After Jason left to go home later that evening Spencer asked Aria, "So you and Jason?"

Aria nodded and said, "Yup me and Jason." Aria dating her brother would take some getting used to just as having a brother would take some getting used to, but without her blinders on she thought she was going to learn to like having and older brother and didn't think she was going to mind him dating her friend at all.

~Fin~

Notes: Happy belated birthday to the person I wrote this for, I tied to,finish it yesterday, but Emily and Hanna weren't coming to me at all, sorry their part, especially Hanna's was so short. Also, I hope you liked the bonus Sparco scene, even if it makes Spencer look a little bit of a cheater. To anyone else that reads it I hope you like this as well p, it's a bit long but still doable I think, Feedback is always appreciated.

Thanks for reading

GrimLi ?


End file.
